Lives Untold
by kitty maxwell1
Summary: A blast for the past is sworn to protect Serena, but she brings a new enemy in the right to the Sailor Scouts. Please R&R cause this is my first SM Fic.


Hey, to all Sailor Moon reader, it is my first SM Fanfic, so be nice. Please be nice.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I did not own or create Sailor Moon. So don't sue me please. I'm a poor college student.

She walked in slow measured steps across the marble floor. The heels of her boots clicked out echoing in the near silent halls of the palace. People whispered as she passed their small huddles, but she paid them no mind. Crysta knew the hushed voices where talking about her and the way she looked. But most importantly they gossiped about _who_ she was. One of two princesses of Saturn, arguably the most powerful planet in the system, and she dressed the part clad not in the beautiful soft, flattering grown that most noble women wore, but full amour that was so well polished that it seemed to shine of its own light. Her cape flew out behind her like a black cloud. She didn't care that she didn't show anything akin to grace or beauty, such things had no place in her life, the soldier's life.

Crysta was the crown princess of the warring Saturn army. A military force that stood undefeated against every foe they faced. Every man, women, and child knew the art of warfare and excelled that it. As the heir to the kingdom, Crysta would one day lead that army in battle as the grand general or queen of Saturn. Her people valued strength and cunning, not art. And until a month away they were one of two planets who were not members of the Moon alliance, now Earth were the only. Her father Tritan and Serenity both sensed the coming evil more powerful than anything either kingdom faced before. That was the reason Crysta would now be staying on the moon, to protect the princess who couldn't protect herself.

A pair of huge doors loomed in the distance, the doors to the throne room. There was where the queen would be. The young woman pushed her way through the portal and continued unfazed by the stunned looks she received at her entrance. Such things were unheard of here on the politically correct Moon, the center of the universe for the most part, but she was never one to play the games of society, in fact she hated people who did not act on their feeling truly and openly. She walked the floor openly and proudly, unashamed by her entrance or dress. An uneasy silence settled on the room until she knelt before the Queen on her throne and clearly stated her name and what an honor it was to be here to protect the heirs to a great kingdom and Alliance.

"Come now child, under the agreement of your father and myself you are my equal in rank and title. There is no need to kneel." The queen voice came clear and true in the large space so all that were present could hear the statement.

"I kneel not out of respect to a ruling queen, but to your wisdom in all things. You are my elder and are disserving of my respect." With that, Crysta rose to her feet and pulled herself back to her full height, just a little too for a proper young noble. It would seem that men of means didn't want a girl who could look them in the eye.

"Comments from a Saturnens is almost unheard, I shall take your words to heart." The queen stood and came to stand beside the young solder. "Now, to the matter of my daughter. She seems to be in no great danger, so you're stay will be an easy vacation from your normal duties. But you will have to attend all the formal events that are scheduled for her. Just in case."

"I understand." Crysta knew that the queen was telling her everything. She most likely would not n front of all the parties present. "If someone could take me in the Princess, I would introduce myself as soon as possible. The sooner she knows me as a friend the easier my job will be."

"You will to met with her at once." The queen raised her hand and a servant appeared out of nowhere at Crysta's side. "But there is a ball in a few days that you will be required to attend, but I see no reason for you to wear the traditional grab of your station here. We have no real armies for you to lead. So if you would try to blend in a little more at the events you will be attending."

"What do you mean?"

"I would love to see a dress on you." The queen placed a hand on her arm and gracefully led her away from the gossip mongers. "Your father asked a flavor of me. He would like to see you wed before to long. As you are here, I seen no reason to introduce you to a few young men of my court."

"I'm honored that you care, but there is really no need for should an action. I will find a husband when the time comes."

"Then, you should see to my daughter. She's a few years younger than yourself, maybe the two of you will get along."

As Crysta left the room she's had no idea that a pair of eyes were watching her since she entered the trine room and followed her exit, drinking in every thing about her. Trent stood in the back for the crowd mesmerized by the sight before him. The girl was one of uncommon beauty, not the kind most men sought for a wife. 'There's just something about her. Somehow I thought a princess of Saturn would be ugly.' He turned her attention back to the matters that hand, he and his brother were there to observe to workings of the moon kingdom to consider joining the alliance of Planets. Enymoian, his twin was at his side, waiting to be excuse from the presenting. Both the brothers were there in an official business but Trent was the crown prince and was in charge for the most part. He hated it. Some days he wished that he wasn't the first born. Other days, like this open, the title seemed almost bearable since he never before seen such a beautiful girl before today.

The princess was in her sitting room, gossiping about god know what with her formal guard, they were Shensi like herself, but they were nothing like herself. Mere girls, it seemed forced into the roles of guardianship. Crysta introduced herself to Serenity and was bombarded with a million questions at once from the sixteen year old.

"You were in the throne room, weren't you? Did anything exciting happen? Were the princes from earth there? Were they cute?" The blonde would have to have been there to watch everything that went on with the kingdom.

"Yes, I was there but I didn't see anyone or anything I would say was exciting." Crystal settled herself into a chair near the door, as she looked around the room. She didn't see the easy setting or the drapes that let in just the right amount of light. Nor did she see the subtle colored hues on the walls. All she saw was that the position was not completely exposed. "Hopefully, we won't have anything remotely exciting by my standards."

"Was is like to princess of Saturn? How what little I know about the planet it is not like anything else in the universe."

"The same could be said about the Moon, I never can get use to this place." Crysta was surprised at how easily serenity was accepting her into her circle of friends. There was another matter that had to be seen to, as a flavor to the queen. "Your highness, I need some help. It would seem that during my stay I need to blend in a little more during formal functions, but I have nothing else to wear."

"Then we'll just have to throw something to together in time for the ball. But I just have to stay and talk about Saturn and what life is like there."

"As you wish." Crysta was not one to argue with someone who such a need to know about her home. Almost no one asked her about her home. Mostly everyone just whispered about her passing like she was a ghost.

The night of the ball she felt completely out of place. She didn't really know anyone present and the whole event was boring her senseless. It seemed like the last hour was just one male face after another, none of whom were interesting enough to write home about. So she excused herself from the ball and retreated to the gardens outside. Quiet. Now there was something she learned to treasure because even in the dead of night on her home planet the noise of distant training fields could reach her ear if she let it. Earth hung gracefully in the sky, casing its light on everything around her.

'She's a vision.' Trent couldn't help thinking about the girl who stood entranced with his home world. The dark violent dress fell nicely around the curves of her body, but he had not followed her out into this sanctuary. He too needed to escape the politics of the ball. He grew tried of every available maid in attendance being shoved in his direction. The cool night was calming to his raging mind. Even through she gave no sign to the fact, she knew that he was there, so she pulled her eyes back to the ground, waiting for him to make the first move. It wouldn't be the first time a man tried to privately seek her flavor.

"It would seem we have the same problem."

"What would that be?" the two only had a small knowledge of who the other was. Basically, they knew they were both royalty from their respective home worlds. All other facts were unknowns to both.

"Her highness, has seen it fit to play match maker for the both of us, but, now

neither one of us wanted that service. So now we have to meet every eligible mate on the moon before the nights out." Trent covered the distance between them and when he was close enough he directed her eyes back to the Earth, pointing out a chain of mountains. "You see those there, their beauty is said to rival the Black Cliffs of Mars."

"So," Crysta keep her eyes on the sky, but focused in on his voice. It was a nice voice. "What are the chances we would both escape to this spot at the same time."

"We're here what else matters." Trent turned his eyes back to the ground and drunk in the face before him. When crystal looked into his eyes she almost couldn't pull away. "Plus if we stay out here long enough the others will think that we have taken an interest in each other."

"True, your company's a definite improvement from the others inside. We could keep each other company since we both find other lacking." Crysta had spoken with about a dozen young men and none of them came close to what she was looking for, and her father left the decision to her. He trusted her to choose a man with the right breeding, connection, and skills; because her husband would have to be a strong leader if something should ever happen to her. Not one of the men the Queen chose for her had the right balance of brains and strength.

"We could, but there are likely to be rumors flying tomorrow."

"You don't strike me as the type of man who takes much stock in rumors."

"You're right, and it's been a wile since I caused a good uproar." Trent extended her arm to her and Crysta took and let him lead her back inside. "My name is Trent, but I like it if at least of a short time we didn't share our titles."

"You mean just by two people for a night, sounds wonderful. I'm Crysta."

"Well, Crysta would you join me for a dance?"

"I would love to." He led them onto the dance floor. There the two turned heads of all present. They made a lovely couple, but soon the whispers started again. They were used to people whispering about them and paid them no heed, they just enjoyed the dance. Trent and Cyrsta both lost track of time and everything else around them, even the fact the music had stopped for a moment before they were called back to reality. They surrendered the floor and settled back to one of the many tables far away from the queen and princess, as was their right. The evening wore pleasantly on giving the new friends a chance to get to know each other. Cyrsta was quickly finding that he was everything she was looking for in a husband and so much more. Trent couldn't remember ever having such a meaningful and thought provoking conversation with a woman before. All the girl that had been thrust at him over the years had for the most part been either brainless and completely self-involved.

When the night did come to an end Trent offered to see her back to her rooms and to Crysta's surprise she let him. Both were left that night hoping to see the other again soon, and the promises of such had been exchanged.

The following day Crysta took a walk in the gardens again this time keeping a careful eye of the Moon princess. Serenity wandered aimlessly through the greenery deep in thought. Everything was peaceful on the Moon, no one fought, unless they were training. Loud talking was the closest thing people got to shouting. All the calm was enough drive the Saturn Shensi stir crazy. So when serenity settled herself down a bench, crystal let her mind wander away with her. While she still wore her sword at her side, the rest of the traditional Saturn garb found its way to the back of the closet. Instead of the shining amour, she wore lose fitting pants and silver shirt and black boots. She tried back her enbony hair, away from her face, with a headband letting the mass fall down her back freely. She also felt his presence nearby as she reached out with her mind. Cyrsta had the ability to feel out a person's aura, if you will. She used it to find people she knew and would be aware if an unknown got to close.

Crysta turned her head up and was greeted by the sight of his form in a upstairs window. Their eye met through the glass she waved an arm before the princess moved again to a different part of the gardens.

Trent pulled his attention away from the garden below and focused on the meeting his was in with his father's advisors. They rattled on about their planets rights and how the alliance would try to take them away.

"We must remain free. We have no idea what will happen once they have our word on the matter." A balding round man interjected into the play between those present. "The Queen is already interfering with our matters of state."

"How so?" Trent was curios what the 'evil witch queen' had done to piss Alton off this time.

"She tried to set you with a maid of her choosing, knowing full and well that you will marry a girl from Earth."

"Says who. An interplanetary marriage might benefit our people. The queen only did me a honor that she offers all nobles who enter her court." Trent would have liked to have let his wander back to the Saturnern in the gardens, but he had to deal with the matter at hand.

"But she has no business in the matter of your marriage."

"And you, Alton would have been offended if she had not done what she did." Trent walked back behind his desk and sat in the chair. Paperwork was shattered all across the surface, but Trent would swear that he knew where everything was. "Now, if that is all you may leave." And with that he turned back to the rest of his work.

"Yes you highness." But before Alton could leave the room, Trent called after him. "Yes sir."

"There is a representative of Saturn her in the moon, may they can set your mind at ease."

"Or confirm my fears."

"I doubt that, but see if a meeting can be set up."

"Right away."

A few minutes later Crysta was approve by a messenger in the hall outside of her rooms. The young page seemed beside himself with all importance of the note he carried, so crystal besotted a smile on him. After quickly reading the message, she sent back one of her own stating that she would free for the rest of the day, and that she would stop by to speak with Earth on the matter.

She kept a small hope alive deep inside her heart. The hope that perhaps Trent would be there, and it refused to die no matter how not she tried to bury it. The man had gotten a grip on her mind that refuses to loosen. After this meeting she would have to see if she could talk more with him, seeing how little they knew about each other. Maybe, just maybe, he could be the one; screamed to a voice in the back of her head. Already the strong possibly had taken root in her ponderings, but without he's title she had no way of knowing for sure that he would measure but in all other areas he passed with flying colors. When the time came for her meeting with the Earth prince, she dressed in dark pants and sleeveless tight fitting leather shirt with armguards. She decided to leave her hair down, only placing a silver circlet around head as a sign of her station.

The doors opened with all drama that was needed by tradition when two heirs of planets met. A male voice called out from the side of the door, not daring to enter the Earthling's apartment, whether or not it was just his office. "The crown of Saturn has arrived to speak with the crown prince of Earth." Crysta's stride carried into room with strength and grace, but a familiar face stopped her dead in her r tracks. Their eyes contacted and everything fell into place about the other, from titles to bloodlines. She barely realized that she said his name in her brief confusion, she didn't pay any attention with a small baling man tried to correct lack of formally, she didn't hear Trent excuse the members of the Council that were present. She just turned to floor to ceiling window that she had been looking in earlier in the day. There she stared out into the world with unseeing eyes, quickly burying every motion in her being just to face HIM.

"Guess the our time without titles is over." Crysta turned away from the window to look him in the eye. "Hope the game was exciting for up, your highness."

"It wasn't a game. For once someone didn't see s title they saw who I am." Trent stepped closer to her, but she stepped farther away. "I didn't want you make judgment about me because of a title. I felt…." He searched for the right word. It wasn't coming easily, and she wasn't helpings matters at all. She stood just out of range his finger tips, looking like a vision in her almost masculine clothing. While her eyes met his boldly, a wall had gone up behind them, shutting Trent out. "Well for lack of a better word, dawned to you. There's just something between up. I know you felted it to."

"No matter what we feel, the laws state that crown heirs of planets are forbidden to marry because it would be harmful to one of the planets." She turned away from the one man who in just a few hours time had invaded her inner thoughts. No one had managed to get under her skin in such a brief time. "Such things can never be between us."

"Just because of our crowns." He inched forward, afraid that she let step away again. He had just watched her shut down every emotion in her body. The girl he saw last night was gone, replaced by a battle hardened soldier.

"Our crowns are not the problem. We have a duty to our people." He finger tips made contact with the skin of her bare shoulder. She buried the feelings that leaped up from the bottom of her heart. His finger traced the curve of her arm down to her elbow where the skin was covered with an armguard. She closed her eyes against the sensations that his touch awakened.

"You also have a duty to your heart." Trent pulled away and turned his back to her. "I guess we should get back to business. I had hopes for us."

The night was perfect and clear. Not a single cloud in the sky to hide the stars as they shown their light down on Earth.

Crystal awoke wrapped in her boyfriend's arms on his crouch. The twenty-one year old girl slowly came out of her dream, trading one set of memories for another. She had awoken many times like this, surrounded by his presence. Everything about that moment could be copy and replayed over and over on mornings to come. Even through the two lived in separate apartments they always slept the better of e nights into each others arms. Tonight was no different. They both moved to Tokyo only a few days before so boxes still crowded to walk spaces. Trent really didn't care about the mess that surrounded them n all sides. Life was to busy right now to let little things like unpacking get in the way. Crystal had to find her. She was held by duty to find her and protect her no matter what. She had succeeded where she had failed before.

Trent was waking up side her. He breathed in the strong berry smell of her hair. But he could tell something was up by the tension in her body. "You had the dream again."

"How many do I have to tell you not to read my mind? I wish could hear what you were thinking."

"You know I'm thinking without that power, I think it has something with the connection between us." Trent drew her closer to him, loving the precious time they spent together. The two, as they would not jokingly point out, seemed to have mated souls, a bond deeper than anything either have ever known. They had been lovers in the past, and they had once again found each other across time a space. He buried his face in her hair. "I dreamed about our pasted lives to. It's strange how similar our lives have played out."

"But this time there are no crowns to stand in our way. Just our own fears of the past repeating itself. But we have our duty, to protect lives from those who would do them harm."

"Yeah, being a Senshi is hard, no matter what time you live."

"But now we get to be together."

"Damn straight, and nothing will keep us apart this time."


End file.
